The Crucible
Audio Write the first section of your page here. [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Notes Notes] [http://www.dlackey.org/weblog/docs/Why%20I%20Wrote%C2%A0%20The%20Crucible.htm "Why I Wrote The Crucible"] by Arthur Miller [http://www.nytimes.com/books/00/11/12/specials/miller-common.html "Tragedy and the Common Man] " by Arthur Miller Setting: '''Wilderness:''' "Edge of the wilderness was close by [...] full of mystery for them [...] dark and threatening for them" (135). "Forest was the Devil's last preserve, his home base, and the citadel of his final stand" (136). "To them, it was the last place on earth that was not playing homage to God" (136). "[...] Space so antagonistic to man" (136). "Abominations are done in the forest" (140). "I have gone this three month like our Lord into the wilderness. I have sought a Christian way, for damnation's doubled on a minister who counsels men to lie" (241) '''The Home:''' *Act I - takes place in the home of Mr. Parris. Here is where Miller opens the play and introduces Parris and the village. *Act II takes place in the home of John and Elizabeth Proctor. Yet, throughout his interrogation, John feels he is in a "court." "It is winter in here yet" (Act II). "I'll not have your suspicion any more [...] I'll not have it" (Act II) "I cannot speak but I am doubted, every moment judged for lies, as though I come into a court when I come into this house" (Act II). '''The Court''': Acts III and IV occur in the courtroom. The Church: "They carried an air of innate resistance [...] their church found it necessary to deny any other sect its freedom, lest their New Jerusalem be defiled and corrupted" (136). "They believed [...] that they held in their steady hands the candle that would light the world" (136). [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Objects Objects] Crucible/Fire: 1. "There are wheels within wheels in this village, and fires within fires!" (155) 2. "I have trouble enough without I come five miles to hear him preach only hellfire and bloody damnation" (155). 3. "I will curse her hotter than the oldest cinder in hell" (184). 4. "If Rebecca Nurse be tainted, then nothing's left to stop the whole green world from burning" (192). 5. "Heaven must burn in Hell. You'll burn for this, do you know it?" (192). 6. "We burn a hot fire here; it melts down all concealment" (205). 7. "A fire is burning. We will burn. We will all burn together" (230). "You would not; if tongs of fire were singeing you you would not!" (246). Puppet: Playbill features a puppet master moving the strings of hanging puppets. ''The Godfather'' includes a similar scene which animates Coppola's central image on the film/novel advertisement. Books: "the Devil's book" (230). "They are weighted with authority" (162). "In these books the Devil stands stripped of all his brute disguises" (164). "My wife's books" (164) Gallows/Noose: "This woman must be hanged! She must be taken and hanged!" (168) "Oh, the noose, the noose is up!" (182). "And seventy-two condemned to hang by that signature" (203). Whip: "I'll whip you if you dare leave this house again" (178). "Give me a whip - I'll stop it" (227) Blood: "Pontius Pilate! God will not let you wash your hands of this!" (196) "There is blood on my head! Can you not see the blood on my head!!!!" (240) "I turned the eye of my great faith, blood flowed up. Beward, Goody Proctor - cleave to no faith when faith brings blood" (241). Rifle: Proctor carries it around with him as he moves about the village. Bird: "Why do you come yellow bird?" (226-227)(Act III) "A pair of bluebirds wingin' southerly, the two of us" (233-ActIV) "He sits like some great bird" (239) (Act IV) Cows: "There be so many cows wanderin the highroads, now their masters are in the jails" (235= Act IV) "Orphans and abandoned cattle [...] no man knows when the harlot's cry will end his life" (240) (Act IV) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Characters Characters] Describe each character by adding the following information to the page: [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/John_Proctor John Proctor] (G: Nathan) (A: MITCH COOK and SKATE :))))) (C: Rachel and Rebekah) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_Proctor Elizabeth Proctor] (G: Winston) (A: Vienna) (C: Page) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Abigail_Williams Abigail Williams] (G: Parker Howell) (A: Lindsey) (C:Elaina) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Rev._Hale Reverend Hale]: (G:Houston) (A:Ben Dreher) (C:Marianna Ward) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Parris Mr. Parris] (G: William) (A:John Elliott) (C:Libbey) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Betty_Parris Betty Parris] (G:Brett Huseman) (sus) (C:Hannah C.) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Tituba Tituba] (G:Moore) (A: Ry) (A: MC) (MaC KECk) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Ann_Putnam Ann Putnam] (G:DUSTY)(C: SJ) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Putnam Thomas Putnam] (G: COLE) (C: Braxton Bonds) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Rebecca_Nurse Rebecca Nurse] (G:Walker) (A: Jake Brown)( C: Big AJ) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Giles_Corey Giles Corey] (G: Caleb) (A. Coleman) (C. JR) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Warren Mary Warren] (G: Jay) (A:Seth) (C: Ruth) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Danforth Danforth] (G: Trey) (A:Jacob) (C: Daniel) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Hathorne Hathorne] (A: Andrew) (C: Jake) [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Quotations Quotations] [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Motifs Motifs] Religious Law: Various faces as posed by Hale, Danforth and Parris Tragic Hero Fear and Supernatural misunderstanding [http://mythicaljourneys.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_Questions Discussion Questions]